Two Tails
= Two Tails = Posted by : White_Caribou on Mar 24, 2018, 9:56pm - August 19th, Daybreak Orphanage, Rose District, Early Morning - A box in the wall clicked, ringing the small bell inside of each room. The gloomy morning light of dawn shone in through the curtains as the two struggled to get out of their beds. Ten minutes to get groomed, dressed, and make it to the cafeteria for breakfast. After that the working children were sent off to do their jobs, and were to be back by noon for lunch if they chose to eat. The smaller ones would be put to meager tasks within the home like making the beds and doing laundry, things that weren't too laborious. It really depended on what he wanted, though. If he was happy he'd let them play and leave the chores for later. Today was different. Every Saturday the orphanage would be visited by a man who volunteered to teach children. He seemed organized, though. These were Jessy's favorite moments and it just happened to be the weekend. After breakfast the ones who wanted to learn would have to wait in the room they'd set up for class, though, Jessy seemed to be the only one who really cared about the lessons. About being a prized pupil and soaking up everything. If the teachings felt natural that had to mean something, right? Besides, most of them weren't as old and hungry as she. She thought herself incredibly bright but didn't let that maim her ego in any large way. Hopefully that was visible. These kids didn't really know much, she thought. Most of them had been left with no role models whereas Jessy had many-- all she had rarely every met never mind grow up with. Around here it doesn't matter how much the orphans went out just as long as they returned before curfew. Getting caught meant getting refused dinner or belting. Usually the former. You had to work to earn your keep, sort of like the Spikes around the city. Half of the earnings go to the Warden so he can fund the home and things within. If you don't get a job or give enough money up you'd be thrown to the streets. And if you were animalistic or disobeyed for the right amount of time he'd throw you to the dogs. To the asylum next door so conveniently placed. It's where the trash went. Still, even with all of the able bodied children working, the place was nearly living off scraps. At this rate they'd be shut down in a year, maybe sooner if all this talk of revolution brought work and business to a halt, that is if the gossip were true. Jessy had her suspicions. Cerise had been up exactly an hour before the bell, brushing her golden hair and powdering her pale face with some rosy cosmetics her roommate had found. Jessy, being less graceful in a great amount, struggled to pull herself from the bed with some grunts and sighs. Her red locks stuck up in all different directions as she stretched. "Don't forget to have Violet check your leg out. We don't need an infection taking you out of here." Cerise said tightening the lid onto the pink powder and twisting her hair into two braids. Jessy looked down at the cut which had taken a darker color overnight. "Might be a little late for that," she stood, pressing her fingers over the tender area with a grimace. Changing into some loose brown cargo and a long sleeved sweater careful to avoid anymore pressure on the wound. Her friend had already changed out of her nightgown and into the flared white skirt and red blouse she would wear to work at whatever café she'd been recently hired at. It was a shame that she was here, truly. Cerise's family was fairly wealthy before they disappeared as she slept one night. It's messed her up ever since because nobodies knows what happened. Having to adapt to simplistic life in Rose District with her cousin wasn't easy and he'd surrendered her to the orphanage when she threw a fit not long after taking her in. Luckily he was merciful enough to choose the home over the loony bin next door. Cerise gave Jessy the brush. ------ They made their way through the halls dodging hyper children dashing across the way. Daybreak was the only home some of these kids had ever gotten to remember. The idea of people openly giving up their own blood revolted Jessy. Dying was one thing but living with the guilt that your flesh is somewhere in the city out of your hands? Appalling. It was a shame any of them were here, Jessy thought as she peered around. A thin brunette boy in overalls zipped by bumping her friend with a quiet 'sorry'. "Carter, don't miss breakfast!" Jessy yelled. "I swear he has no off switch." "Well neither do you," Cerise nudged her with her elbow, looking out the window as they passed. The City in the Sky was an incredible sight for the young ones. "I'll make it up there one day," Jessy spoke, eyes glued to the floating Elesium with wonder. What was really up there? "I'm sure you will," Cerise spit out and broke into a sprint toward two large wooden doors which Jessy followed. Barging through they entered a grey room with high ceilings and walls that stretched for what felt like miles. It was cluttered with tables, benches, and chairs all of which were quite cheap quality. A room up toward the front was closed off with a few counters that separated the kitchen from the cafeteria, plate after plate of the same watery sausage and dry biscuits were set on them for grabs. A group of boys around Cerise's age were laughing and pouring their drinks at the beverage table stopping to murmur upon seeing her. Those boys had worked somewhere in The Sprawl on manual labor and were far from wholesome and nice. The blonde girl ignored them and went to find their table after Jessy branched off to get the same mediocre meal they'd eaten two days before. Jessy stepped over a mouse in the aisle with children chattering in the distance. Daybreak... It wasn't entirely awful.